


I'll be your lady

by yangisgay



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels
Genre: F/F, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangisgay/pseuds/yangisgay
Summary: Kim Seolhyun is a massive fan of the singer Shin Hyejeong, and when she attends a fan signing things go very weirdly..Cross posted on AFF





	1. Seolhyun is such a fangirl

“MINA!” played out of the speakers of a young girl’s phone repeatedly.  
“Seolhyun please calm down,” Mina replied, “What is it?”  
“It’s HER!” Seolhyun answered, provoking an eye roll from her friend.  
“I guessed it was about her Seol, when haven’t you rung me about anything else for the last year?”  
“She’s coming here Mina…”  
‘Oh lord’ Thought the young woman.

It was at that point that Mina realised her childhood friend was completely mad. Lots of people had ‘a thing’ for the celebrity that Kim Seolhyun had been fantasising about for almost 2 years, but the woman took it one step further. Mina had heard of Shin Hyejeong all her life, born a child star, growing up into a successful model, singer and actress; she’d generally being on every bulletin board since she was 10. What she hadn’t realised, was that one person could cover so much of their wall space in pictures of one person.

This obsession only intensified when the celeb announced she would be attending a fan signing and concert in Seolhyun’s closest city. Tickets had cost 6 months worth of Mina’s wages (which she was not willing to pay) so her friend went alone.

The city was so different to the country for Seolhyun. After the long train journey, she settled down in the cheap hotel she had bought on the outskirts. The room was simple enough, a king sized bed occupied the main space of the room; a little dresser and wardrobe centered on along the other wall. There was a door which lead to the bathroom, which was filled up by a shower, sink and toilet.

She dumped her bags on the floor and flopped onto the mattress. As much as she needed to sleep, the fact she was about to see her idol in under 24 hours filled her mind. Her parents would be furious when they found her college fund missing but she didn’t care. For years her motivation to get up in the morning was formed on the premises that she may one day meet Shin Hyejeong, money meant nothing if she had the chance of meeting her hero.

After a restless night, daylight started to seep through the curtains Seolhyun stretched before beginning to get ready. Putting on her outfit was fairly easy, she had prepared everything before she came in an attempt to avoid the inevitable rush (when she realised she was about to meet the only person in the world that she cared about making a good impression on, and she had only packed some cheesy shirt with a pun on.)

So there stood Seolhyun. She looked simply stunning in her tightly fitting mini shorts and white crop top that left a lot up to the imagination. Her makeup was minimal yet striking- highlighting her eyes perfectly and drawing attention towards her lips.

After traveling for almost an hour, she entered the facility where the fan meet would take place. To her dismay, after she entered the doors, it seemed she was the last ticket holder there. The queue stretched through the reception of the building and through doors on the opposite side of the room to her. (Apparently being 4 hours early wasn’t enough…) It didn’t faze Seolhyun at all though, she had already waited years, how would a few more hours hurt?

5 hours later, the queue was slowly going down and she was nearing the doors. Having seen them opening and closing for the past few hours, she noticed the vast queue beyond the doors which seemed to be even longer than the one she was currently waiting in.

The queue was speeding up now. People were being hurried along at the signing table and within a few minutes, Seolhyun stepped through the doors into the main room. It took a few seconds for her brain to register that the woman she saw at the front, seated at the table was Shin Hyejeong. She didn’t dare breathe, for fear that she would break out of the trace she was in. It didn’t make sense, how the woman could be even more beautiful in person than in any of the pictures of her online - but she was.

Seolhyun couldn’t stop staring. The next two hours went by without her even realising as she stared at the Goddess in front of her. Before she knew it, the last person had exited through the doors and only she remained. Hyejeong’s eyes darted towards Seolhyun, scanning slowly up her tanned legs and toned stomach, eventually ending at her face where they remained.

The fan was frozen in place. She stared straight into Hyejeong’s piercing eyes and couldn’t move.

“Hey there.” the voice Seolhyun had heard so much in videos rang through her head. She quickly snapped out of her trance. She edged forward slowly, not trusting herself to manage to not trip and fall. Hyejeong shoed away her security and manager, realising that the girl was on the verge of breaking down.

“What’s your name?” The woman asked Seolhyun; an adorable smile stretching across her face with the words.  
“S- Seolhyun.. Kim Seolhyun…” was the mumbled reply she received.  
“Cute, it suits you.”

“You’re real.” the fangirl suddenly blurted out, covering her mouth with her hand quickly after.  
“Of course I am,” Hyejeong replied. “Come over here” she said gesturing to the other side of the table. Seolhyun quickly maneuvered around wordlessly.  
“Here look” She continued, grabbing Seolhyun’s hand and placing it on her cheek. “See I’m as real as you!”  
Seolhyun felt her heart race and her head started to swim. Her vision went cloudy and she suddenly collapsed onto the taller girl, who twisted to catch the falling woman in her arms.  
‘This is going to get interesting’ Hyejeong thought to herself, before picking up the unconscious girl and heading for her dressing room to find somewhere that the stranger could lie down.

When Seolhyun awoke, she took a few seconds to open her eyes slowly, but they darted open when she looked at the Goddess who was staring down at her. Concern was etched on her face and Seolhyun couldn’t help but admire her beautiful features so close up. She was so in awe, that she didn’t even notice Hyejeong’s mouth moving as she tried to speak to the dazed girl.

“Seolhyun? Can you hear me?” She repeated to Seolhyun who lay frozen on the sofa of her dressing room. She waved her hand in front of the fan, snapping her out of her trance and asked again.  
“Are you okay? It was a good job I was there to catch you or you could have had a very nasty fall.” Hyejeong continued.  
“Yes?” Seolhyun managed to squeak back shyly.  
Hyejeong only smiled at the response, before she wrapped her arms around the woman’s back and helped her sit up.

After making sure Seolhyun had water and was feeling okay, Hyejeong started asking questions about her. She could see that Seolhyun was on the verge of losing it at every question, replying with minimal words and with a red blush resting over her face.

“So you came here alone?” Hyejeong asked.  
“Yes..” She received as the reply.  
“And you’re coming to the show tonight?” She continued with a nod from Seolhyun, “In that case would you like to come get some food with me afterwards?”  
The look on Seolhyun’s face was enough to make her chuckle slightly.  
“I can treat you as repayment for making you pass out?” She quizzed, waiting for an answer.  
“YES” Seolhyun squeaked, her eyes going wide.  
“Great!” She replied, still grinning from the nervous woman’s antics.  
“And one last thing before I head off for wardrobe, you never actually got me to sign anything since you know… You were unconscious..” Hyejeong said. “Was there anything you wanted me to sign, or do you want a picture or anything?”  
With that Seolhyun’s face lit up, and she reached into her bag on the floor, getting out numerous albums and photocards. Hyejeong signed every one to Seolhyun, adding a heart after her autograph, smiling. They proceed to take some photos on both the women’s phones. Hyejeong took the opportunity to enter her number into Seolhyun’s phone.  
“There, text me so I get your number, and I’ll call you once I’m done after the show. Seolhyun obeyed, and Hyejeong soon heard her notification tone, and added the number into her contacts.

Just as Hyejeong was about to leave, she took uploaded one of the photos to her instagram, with a quick message thanking her fans for attending the meet. Suddenly, Seolhyun’s phone lit up and the girl flushed pink once again, and trying to hide the screen. It was too late however, Hyejeong simply smirked at the fact Seolhyun had her instagram account on notification, and the woman very quickly clicked onto her home screen, forgetting that the background was none other than Hyejeong herself.  
“I’ll see you later Seol,” She said as she prepared to leave the room. “Cute wallpaper by the way.” She departed with a wink, heading down the corridor, making Seolhyun facepalm instantly. It was safe to say that today wasn’t going anything like she had expected…

To: Mina  
From: Seolhyun  
MINA  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

To: Seolhyun  
From: Mina  
You okay Seol?  
Pls tell me you didn’t tell her you loved her… :/

To: Mina  
From: Seolhyun  
I PASSED OUT ON HER  
….  
AND NOW WE’RE GOING FOR FOOD TOGETHER ONCE THE CONCERT IS OVER

To: Seolhyun  
From: Mina  
ARE YOU KIDDING ME??  
KEEP ME UPDATED!!  
(AND MAKE SURE YOU PULL HER)

To: Mina  
From: Seolhyun  
CHECK HER INSTAGRAM (dongdong810)  
I’ll keep you updated though babe  
I’ll call you once I’m back at the hotel xx

To: Seolhyun  
From: Mina  
Grrr go get her tiger ;)

To: Mina  
From: Seolhyun  
I hope you choke.

The concert started well. Seolhyun didn’t get far into the venue before she was directed to the premium seats (which had cost almost five times what she paid for hers.) She had the perfect view from right by the front of the stage. She got chatting to two of Hyejeong’s friends: Choa and Jimin. They were both successful in their own careers, each of them having popular songs on the charts shortly after they launched their debuts a few months ago. They instantly recognised Seolhyun from their friend’s instagram and started conversation. The girls told Seolhyun lots about Hyejeong, and how she wouldn’t shut up when she was chatting to them, about the beautiful brunette who passed out on her earlier. Seolhyun - once again - got a red hue over her cheeks.  
“I think the show is starting soon but it was great talking Seolhyun!” Jimin exclaimed.  
“Yeah it was! You should come out with us and Hyejeong tomorrow if you’re free.” Choa added.  
“I’d love to!” She replied, “but my train back home is tomorrow and I really can’t afford to buy another for a later day, plus another night in a hotel…” She admitted.  
“Pah nonsense, Hyejeong is loaded I’m sure she’ll pay for you,” Jimin said. “Give me your phone and I’ll add mine and Choa’s numbers. If you change your mind tomorrow we can get you somewhere to stay and another way back home.”

Seolhyun looked at the new contacts, ‘mother fucking top madam’ and ‘Choaaaaaa (the cute one)’, and chuckled to herself. Just then the lights in the stadium started to dim, and the crowds cheered.  
“Enjoy the show!” Choa whispered to her before turning back to face the stage.

The show was going well. Choa had caught Seolhyun mid-drool numerous times much to her enjoyment. The costume and lighting for this particular concert was near perfect. Hyejeong looked and sounded like a Queen (even more than usual.)

Seolhyun had been enjoying the the concert a lot. Hyejeong had always been incredible to her, but the way her voice echoed around the stadium was something that a phone could never capture. Every movement by the singer was timed perfectly and each dance move was full of passion.

She knew every song word for word, and had a great time singing along, occasionally dancing with Jimin badly while Choa just facepalmed. It got to the final song and Seolhyun’s favorite (Bing bing) blared out over the speakers.

Seolhyun was singing along and staring at the Goddess dancing in awe.

“Don’t you know, body sign, my wet lips”

She lost herself in the words, letting the lyrics soothe her mind.

“My hidden, secret touch”

She didn’t think the song could have even more meaning when she listened to it, but seeing Hyejeong move so sensually sent her mind racing.

“My breath is quickening”  
“I’m closing my eyes”

Seolhyun’s body moved along with the music, her hips swaying to the beat, just as Hyejeong turned and looked at her.

“Oh baby, tell me, I’ll be your lady”

She ended the line with a wink, staring straight at Seolhyun. Jimin and Choa stared at Seol in confusion. The fan looked back at them, just as shocked, her face flushing crimson. What was Hyejeong doing to her?

The show soon ended, and Jimin and Choa ushered Seolhyun with them backstage to wait for Hyejeong. All 3 girls were giddy and laughing among themselves, as the pair revealed embarrassing stories about the singer. They sat together for almost an hour, sharing Hyejeong’s adventures, until they had to leave to get to a company dinner they were attending.  
“Give my congrats to Hyejeong, she owned that stage!” Jimin exclaimed, leaving the room with a wave.  
“Don’t forget to text us tomorrow! Bye Seolhyun.” Choa continued, before running after the rapper.

Conveniently, it look less than 5 minutes for Seolhyun’s ringtone to go off, alerting her that Hyejeong was probably finished.

“Hey!” Seolhyun answered cheerfully.  
“Where are you Seol?” the singer answered.  
“I’m in the spare dressing room.”  
“On my way” Hyejeong said before the line went dead.

It wasn’t long before the woman poked her head around the door, entering once she saw Seolhyun seated.  
Before Seolhyun could greet her, she was already being dragged down the corridor bye Hyejeong who was repeatedly shouting ‘I’m so hungry’.

They were heading towards the main doors to exit the venue, when Seolhyun stopped and stared at the hundreds of journalists and fans positioned down the path.  
“I am not going out there.” She said, terror visible in her voice.  
Hyejeong upon hearing the voice, stopped and spun around.  
“We have to Seol or we’re never going to get food.” Hyejeong pouted. Taking notice of the frown on Seolhyun’s face, she grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
“You go first, hopefully you won’t be bombarded by the media as much as you will if you’re with me.” the celebrity suggested.

Seolhyun gulped. Her heart thudded in her chest as she inched open the door and walked out. It took a solid 2 seconds before cameras were flashing as she strutted down the pavement towards the car Hyejeong had instructed her to go to. She froze in place, in awe of the mountains of people who were staring at her. Microphones were held out towards her as journalists tried to find out who she was. She started to slowly back away before turning and getting ready to run back inside. To her dismay as she spun, two hands hooked around her and lifted her bridal style.

She gazed up at Hyejeong, who began walking effortlessly towards the car with Seolhyun in her arms. She leaned towards the girl to speak.  
“I need to answer a few questions okay?”  
Seolhyun nodded.  
“Just stand with me, you don’t need to say anything.”

With that she placed the woman down and headed towards the press.  
“Hyejeong!” reporters shouted, trying to get one question answered.  
“Who is this with you?” a young woman said, gesturing to Seolhyun.  
“Is she from your modeling agency?” Another asked.  
“What is your relationship?”  
“What is her name?”

Seolhyun felt overwhelmed with the questions (also flattered that someone mistook her for a model) but decided to answer some.  
“My name is Kim Seolhyun.” She answered.  
“What is your relationship with Hyejeong?”  
“I’m afraid we’re on a busy schedule and must be going.” Hyejeong interrupted, “I will be holding an official press conference over the weekend and I will answer more questions then.”  
With that she grabbed Seolhyun’s hand and led her towards the car, taking a deep breath as they shut the door and the journalists were silenced.

It took Hyejeong a few seconds to regain her composure before she turned back to Seolhyun. “So, where do you want to eat?”


	2. Seolhyun is so gay

It wasn’t long before the two women arrived at a small restaurant, just on the outskirts of the city. The interior was dimly lit, with fairy lights hanging from the ceiling. The pair sat in a secluded area in the corner, Hyejeong staring hungrily at the menu.

Before long, food arrived, courtesy of a very nervous waitress who couldn’t stop staring at Hyejeong. Seolhyun would have felt a tinge of jealousy, if it weren’t for the fact that Hyejeong seemed to be paying no attention to the fact food had arrived - instead entertaining herself with Seolhyun’s face.

From the moment Hyejeong saw her, she had been fascinated by the other girl’s smile. Even now, her face was so interesting: the way she cocked her head on the side and gazed at Hyejeong with a cute pout made her incapable of taking her eyes of Seolhyun.

It wasn’t until she noticed Seolhyun eating that she actually realised that food had arrived.  
“Is that all you wanted Miss?” the waitress enquired, leaving as Hyejeong nodded in response.  
It didn’t take long for Hyejeong to devour her plate, her schedule for the day had been relentless and this was the first time she had gotten time to eat.

After some small talk, Hyejeong asked for the bill and started getting ready to leave. Of course the usual photos from the staff were taken, just as the singer had expected. What she didn’t anticipate was the request for photos with Seolhyun as well.  
“Why would you want a photo with me?..” She asked  
“You are Kim Seolhyun right?”  
“Yes…”  
“It’s all over the internet that you’re a model.”

Seolhyun just laughed at the response. It was only as she realised that none of the staff were laughing with her that she realised they were being serious.  
“Hey don’t worry Seol,” Hyejeong reassured her, “let’s not think about it now. We can think about this tomorrow. Let’s finish this night off in a good way.”

They had left the restaurant, and now wandered down the busy city streets with no destination in particular in mind.  
“Do you drink Seolhyun?” Hyejeong asked.  
“If you’re paying I do.” Seolhyun replied jokingly.  
“In that case a few of my friends are in a club down here if you want to go?”  
“Of course!”

With that they set off down the street, chatting about the city. Hyejeong had begun to learn alot about Seolhyun over the night. This was the girl’s first time in a city. Her hometown was very secluded: no one left, and no one new arrived. Hyejeong couldn't help but feel flattered that Seolhyun had gone to such lengths to see her. Her family was also very conservative, and consequently her social life suffered. (This was also her first time going to a club.)

As they neared the club, the entrance came into view which was surrounded by paparazzi. Upon being spotted Hyejeong grabbed Seohyun's hand and quickened her pace.  
“Don't stop for questions,” she whispered. “Just smile and keep walking.”

Seolhyun obeyed, sending a stunning grin towards the cameras like a natural. Hyejeong blocked out the questions, keeping her gaze focused on the doorway in front of her. Lights flashed all around her as she walked towards the entrance, Seolhyun in tow.

They got to the front of the doors and the bouncer immediately let them in (much to the dismay of the hundreds in the queue).

The inside was dark, with bright lights darting along the walls and floor. The room shook with the beat and the bodies pressed together on the dance floor swayed with it.

“Let's go get some drinks.” Hyejeong said before walking towards the bar. She gazed over at Seolhyun for a moment before the woman was rugby tackled to the floor. She let out a high pitched scream as she fell, the stranger landing on top of her.

Seolhyun firstly smelled the alcohol. Then she looked up into the happy gaze of Shin Jimin who gazed at her before dropping down and hugging Seolhyun around the torso.  
“SEOLHYUNNNN!” she slurred. “I'VE MISSED YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!!”

Hyejeong was about to go crazy on the small woman before she recognized the voice of her friend.

“Jimin?” she enquired. Upon seeing the woman turn around and smile at her realisation hit her.  
“Wait you two know each other?”  
“We met at your concert Hyejeong.” Seolhyun confirmed before shoving Jimin off her. Hyejeong went pale. If Jimin had talked to Seolhyun (and consequently Choa too) then she probably knew a lot of embarrassing stories about the singer… Pushing that thought aside, she helped both of the women up and headed off to the bar once again.

Seolhyun wasn't the best with alcohol. She probably should have thought of that before she started to drink, especially when Jimin seemed to just be spending her time pouring booze down Seolhyun's throat. Choa had arrived by this point, seemingly confused about where she was and wanting bubble tea.

The adorable blonde somehow charmed all the drunk women into doing karaoke with her, and seeing as it was Hyejeong, they stopped all the music, and gave them the front of the club to perform on. All the people flocked to the makeshift stage, waiting for the performance.

Suddenly, the music started to once again blare through the speakers. Choa's selected song started to play, and Seolhyun recognised it as Oh na na by KARD (an- it's a tune okay 


	3. Seolhyun is regretful

The first thing Seolhyun noticed when she woke up was that her head really hurt. Once she felt her nausea subside slightly, she managed to sit up slightly. After painfully opening her eyes, she looked around the room. The second thing she noticed was that the room she was in was most definitely wasn’t in the hotel room she had booked into. The third thing she noticed was that she was naked. She looked onto the floor in a panic, and saw her clothes crumpled carelessly in a heap. She instinctively pulled the covers around her torso, before looking around the rest of the room. This is when she noticed the fourth thing. Next to her in the bed was none other than Hyejeong.

The singer lay on her side, her messy hair spread across her shoulders. She looked so peaceful with the way the light streamed in through the blinds and illuminated her face. Her body was as amazing as Seolhyun had always imagined it would be - every curve was perfect. She was lost in the sight for so long that she almost forgot what was happening.

Hyejeong was right there.

They were both naked.

Seolhyun had slept with Hyejeong.

“Shit. SHIT!” Seolhyun muttered before quickly grabbing her stuff and running to find a bathroom. Once she got in she shut the door and slumped against it. She reached into her bag and took out her phone. She held down the power button, waiting for it to buzz into life. When the screen finally lit up, she looked at the lock screen, only to see it flooded with notifications. 122 text messages, 51 missed calls and a LOT of new followers on instagram.

The first thing she did was call Mina (seeing as half the messages and calls were from her.) It took about 5 seconds for the phone to be answered.  
“I slept with her…” Seolhyun blurted out.  
“.... KIM SEOLHYUN!” Mina yelled back after a very prolonged silence. “YOU FOX I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT.”  
“Me neither…” Seolhyun replied.  
“I mean things seemed steamy from your club makeout ses-”  
“OUR WHAT? HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?”

As it turned out, that video went very viral. So did all of Seolhyun’s social media accounts. After her phone call with Mina ended Seolhyun checked her texts. It seemed as if everyone from her college had seen it. However that wasn’t even the worst part.

To: Seolhyun  
From: Mama  
Kim Seolhyun you are coming home this instant.

Seolhyun immediately broke out into tears. Sleeping with Hyejeong was bad enough, the girl was bound to hate her now, but she already knew the reason her Mother wanted her home. She had never came out to her family simply for the fact that they would never accept her. Her parents had made their opinions on homosexuality clear from the beginning: it wasn’t natural, and they would never accept their family if one of them was gay.

Hyejeong awoke in a similar situation as Seolhyun. Her head pounded and she lay in bed for a few minutes, just collecting her memories and remembering the previous night. That’s when she realised Seolhyun was missing. As she sat up she heard a faint sniffle from the bathroom and felt guilt shoot through her. ‘You just chased away an amazing person Hyejeong you idiot’ she thought, before heading towards the door.

She tried the handle and the door swung open. Seolhyun fell with it and lay naked on her back, her tear stained face staring up at Hyejeong. At the sight of the girl she burst out crying again - burying her head in her hands. Hyejeong immediately went and kneeled down beside the now whimpering Seolhyun.

She wrapped her arms around Seolhyun and lifted her off the ground and carried her into the warmer bedroom once again. She opened her wardrobe and pulled out a large shirt and helped Seolhyun put it on before putting other clothes on herself.

“I'm so sorry Seol, I never meant to upset you.” Hyejeong apologised. Not long after she finished speaking, Seolhyun moved towards Hyejeong and wrapped her limbs around her while burying her head into the other woman's shoulder. She mumbled something inaudible, repeating it when she knew Hyejeong could hear.  
“You're not why I'm crying” she managed to stutter out between sobs.

Hyejeong noticed the screen of Seolhyun's phone light up. She went and picked it up off of the floor and brought it back, seeing a flurry of abusive messages that Seolhyun had received from her family. She went and held Seolhyun again, tracing her fingers soothingly over her back until she had composed herself enough to stop crying.

“You don't have to go home Seolhyun.” Hyejeong said, trying to reassure her friend. “This apartment has spare rooms and I'm here for another month before I go back home.”  
“but Mina… I can't leave my friend on her own.”  
“Then bring her here.”  
“She can't afford to travel she-”  
“I'll pay.” Hyejeong replied bluntly.

Hyejeong was insistent on it, Seolhyun and Mina could come live out in the city, she’d pay for the apartment and living costs. Knowing Seolhyun was never going to accept her offer, she waited until the woman had fallen asleep once again and headed off into the kitchen with the sleeping girl’s phone. Upon reaching the bench, she went and sat on it before scrolling through Seolhyun’s contacts. Upon finding the name ‘Mina’ she called the number.

“What’s she done now Seolhyun?” a yawning voice asked from the other end of the phone.  
“Uh hi… Mina right?” Hyejeong awkwardly replied.  
“Holy shit she wasn’t kidding. I could recognise your voice anywhere after Seolhyun made me watch all your videos..”  
Hyejeong wasn’t sure if she was supposed to be flattered by this, but she kept quiet regardless.

After a stern protective monologue from Mina, about the responsibilities Hyejeong had to look after Seolhyun since her friend didn’t just go around with people in one night stands, Hyejeong explained her plan.  
“Move into the city.” She said bluntly. “I’ll cover expenses, and Seolhyun can stay here with me until you get here and I’ll find you both apartments.”  
She had previously worried Mina would say no, however the girl agreed pretty quickly that she would move. After finalising some details and exchanging their numbers, they agreed to talk later.  
“I can’t believe this is happening..” Mina exclaimed before hanging up. With that Hyejeong made her way back to the bedroom before lying back down in bed next to Seolhyun. She breathed a long exasperated breath. She reflected on the previous day, and the undoubtedly weirdest day she had ever had, before drifting off to sleep again comfortably next to a stranger who she had met under 24 hours ago. It’s safe to say it didn’t get any less bizarre.


	4. Seolhyun pushes a trolley

Choa groaned. She felt someone tugging on her arm and soon she no longer felt the comfort of her silky sheets, as her body plopped ungracefully onto the floor. She opened one eye sleepily, and recognised Jimin from her short bob of hair immediately. Her head hurt and she screwed her eyes shut once again as she was dragged along the floor.  
“Jimmmyyyyyyyyyy” she moaned in protest.  
The wood was cold.  
And the bed was warm.  
“I’m tired Jimmyyy” she repeated before her pleas were cut off impatiently by Jimin.  
“Hyejeong needs our help Choa!”  
“I’m not walking there.”

Hyejeong opened the door, her mouth hanging open as she saw Jimin pushing a sleeping Choa in a shopping trolley through the entrance. At the sight of the rapper’s irritated face, she didn’t ask and just stepped out of the way letting Jimin (and trolley) through into the kitchen.  
“Where is she?” Jimin whispered.  
“Sleeping” Hyejeong replied.  
“You and Seolhyun are sooooo cu-”  
“Choa go back to sleep” Hyejeong and Jimin muttered simultaneously.

Hyejeong made coffee for the women and they did the rest. Choa perked up quickly after engulfing the caffeine, and instantaneously set about making a pancake batter. With astounding precision she shaped each one into a little heart before placing it on a plate. Jimin on the other hand prepared coffee first, and then raided Hyejeong’s fridge and chopped up all the fresh fruit, placing it alongside Choa’s pancakes.  
They chatted in hushed tones, explaining the situation to a very puzzled Choa multiple times before her face finally lit up in recognition.  
“SHE’S NOT GOING HOME?” she started yelling excitedly before Jimin’s hand closed around her mouth.  
“Shush you idiot, she thinks she has to go home but Hyejeong already bought the apartment so we need to convince her that she should stay.”  
Choa made a small O shape with her mouth and stayed quiet for the rest of their preparations.

It wasn’t long before Hyejeong was walking back into the bedroom, her arms carrying breakfast for them both on a tray. Seolhyun was still sleeping as Hyejeong sat down on the bed. She wished she didn’t have to wake Seolhyun; she looked so beautiful from the way the light illuminated her face and made her look like an angel. She reached her hand forward, tucking a strand of hair behind the sleeping girl’s ear gently.

The feeling of fingertips grazing her face stirred Seolhyun from her slumber for the second time that morning. She smelled food and her stomach grumbled and she slowly sat up.  
“I made you breakfast.” Hyejeong said as Seolhyun looked at her, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

They sat in silence as they ate, it wasn’t a particularly awkward silence, Choa just made really fucking good pancakes.

“You don’t have to go home yet.” Hyejeong finally said. Her response was a quizzical look from Seolhyun, who was still eating.  
“Stay with me for a few days, I’ll pay for your train home if you still want to leave at the end.”  
After seeing the other woman’s worried expression she continued.  
“Seolhyun, we’re currently in one of my 6 penthouses I don’t me spending money on you is an issue.”  
Seolhyun was about to reply when they heard a mountainous crash from the kitchen followed by very loud yelling.  
“PARK CHOA DID I NOT TELL YOU TO BE CAREFUL?” Jimin shouted. “WHY WOULD YOU TRY AND STAND ON THE TROLLEY?”  
“IT’S NOT MY FAULT WE’RE BOTH SMALL AND I CAN’T REACH THE COOKIES!”  
“WE COULD HAVE GONE AND GOT HYEJEONG YOU KNOW.”

As Hyejeong opened the door, she saw Choa crying on the ground, surrounded by: cereal which had spilled everywhere, about 4 broken glasses and the shopping trolley on its side. Seolhyun immediately rushed over and helped the blonde up off the floor, making sure she didn’t stand on anything sharp. At the sight of Seolhyun, Choa’s eyes very quickly ceased crying and her frown was replaced by a toothy grin.  
“Seooooool I missed youuuu!” She cooed. “Did you like your pancakes?”  
Before Seolhyun could actually answer, Choa kept on talking.  
“I’m glad!! I spent so long making them this morn-”  
She was cut off by Jimin dragging her out the room.  
“We’ll wait outside.” She sighed, before closing the door to Hyejeong’s apartment.

After about 20 minutes, Seolhyun and Hyejeong had gotten ready and were heading out to collect Seolhyun’s luggage from her hotel. She wore a pair of Hyejeong’s black jeans, and an oversized grey hoodie, but somehow still looked attractive. Outside the door, was a very frustrated Jimin, with Choa sleeping soundly while resting on her shoulder.  
“I’ll get the trolley…” Hyejeong whispered before heading back inside.

 

It took almost an hour before the 3 (plus Choa who was still sleeping) to make their way along the few streets there were to the train which would take them across the city to the hotel. How they managed to get the trolley onto the metro without anyone stopping them, they didn’t know, but none the less they sat patiently, ignoring the stares from passengers. So far no one had recognised them either since they had their hoods up, but then Choa woke up suddenly and started shouting in a panic.  
“SHIN HYEJEONG WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?” she yelled as she sat up, looking around frantically.

Everyone’s heads whipped around at the sound of the name and Hyejeong slowly pulled her hood over her face further.  
“Please say it’s your stop next…” Hyejeong whispered to Seolhyun. She nodded in response.  
“We need to run for it.”

It was a very tense wait while passengers very conspicuously took out their phones and opened their camera apps.  
“Jimin get in the trolley.”  
Soon the train was slowing and the doors slowly opened. With that Hyejeong took off her hood and grabbed Seolhyun’s hand, the other pushing the trolley and speedily took off. Once fans realised it was her, they sprinted after the singer screaming.  
“WHERE DO WE GO SEOL?” Hyejeong shouted.  
“TURN LEFT HERE.”

Somehow, even while pushing two people in a rickety metal frame, they managed to lose some of the fans, and within a few minutes, the doors of the hotel were in sight. The women used the little strength left in their strides to head through the doors into the reception, shutting the door behind them. They spent the next 5 minutes panting for breath, while Jimin tried to once again wake Choa up.

The four finally made their way up the stairs and into Seolhyun’s room. Almost everything was arranged already in her suitcase so it didn’t take long before they were getting ready to leave. Hyejeong was wondering around the space when she noticed a bundle of postcards on the floor. As she looked through them, she found pretty much every card from each of her albums and singles. Written on the back of all of them was ‘I’m so gay’ or ‘Pls luv me dong dong’. Upon reading them, Hyejeong couldn’t help but burst out laughing, provoking Seolhyun to shoot her head out from the bathroom. She noticed the postcards and her eyes went wide. She ran forward and tackled Hyejeong to the floor, while her face flushed red.  
“Ahh Seol if you hurt me Dong Dong won’t love you!” She teased.  
“I hate you.” Was her blunt reply. She snatched the postcards and put them in her suitcase, before hastily exiting the room.

The girls were positioned by the doors of the hotel, planning their escape.  
“I think we have to leave the trolley Choa,” Jimin sighed, trying to hide the look of heartbreak that became evident on her face when Choa gazed longingly at her makeshift bed for the past 3 hours.  
“It might not be too bad now, we could just walk out?” Seolhyun suggested.  
“I don’t think we have any other choice.” Jimin stated. “Let’s just leave and get it over and done with.”  
Just as they were about to step outside, Hyejeong’s phone rang and she saw it was a call from her manager.  
“Yah,” she answered. “Now?... I’ll try my best.”  
“The media are outside. I need to talk to them.. Apparently we need to explain the trolley incident…”


	5. Seolhyun moves in

People screamed and yelled as the doors to the hotel opened and the 4 women stepped out. Choa gracefully strutted forward, putting on a prize winning smile and posed for all the cameras until Jimin went and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the entertained journalists.

Hyejeong headed towards the crowd and prepared herself, breathing deeply trying to soothe her nerves. Ahead of her, the press were hastily opening their note books and starting their cameras rolling.  
“Miss Shin?” asked one of them to the singer. “Is it true you are going to be staying in the city after your shows are done?”  
“For a couple of months, yes.” She replied flawlessly. She kept answering the questions and felt slightly relieved; the questions were very safe so far, nothing about her personal life as of yet. The questions she was receiving related mostly to her career, enquiring about a new album etc..

Just as she thought that the conference was wrapping up, one last reporter stepped forward, making the colour drain from Hyejeong’s face.

“Ah, I was wondering when I’d be seeing your charming face again.” Hyejeong announced sarcastically.  
“Flattery will get you nowhere Shin.” she replied, beckoning her cameraman forward. At his thumbs up she started speaking. “This is Seo Yuna, and I am live right now with singer, Shin Hyejeong and Kim Seolhyun, who has become internet famous overnight.”  
She felt like she was going to be sick. Yuna was never good news, any controversy was always reported by her and Hyejeong had felt the wrath of her interrogation a multitude of times.  
“Now Hyejeong, our viewers have been very interested in your love life since your last relationship ended,” Hyejeong gulped, and she swore that she noticed Seolhyun grimace, “Are you currently dating?”  
“Not currently.” She replied bluntly.  
“Evidence of you and Seolhyun together last night would suggest you are at least fooling around.” Yuna retaliated.  
“That was a mistake we both made in the club, but it was merely kissing, nothing more.”  
“Ah see, lying to me Hyejeong, as I’ve told you before doesn’t get you anywhere.”  
The smirk on Yuna’s face as Hyejeong and Seolhyun looked at each other, their eyes widening.  
“Would you care to explain what happened Seolhyun?” she asked the other woman.  
“As Hyejeong said, nothing-”  
“The thing is, a few of our viewers have some evidence to suggest otherwise. An account from a taxi driver who took you home… CCTV footage from the lift of your apartment complex… Pictures paparazzi managed to take of you two, in Hyejeong’s room through the open window…”

Hyejeong simply made an ‘O’ shape with her mouth and stood frozen. Jimin seemed to have noticed what was happening and shoved Choa in front of the camera and telling her to sing. Choa didn’t need any further convincing, and let her powerful vocals rip through the silence. While everyone was momentarily distracted, Jimin whispered to Seolhyun and Hyejeong to run. She then joined Choa, rapping along to their song together.  
No one seemed to notice the two women running off apart from Yuna, who simply smiled sadistically, knowing that she had already created enough of a story to give her the week off. The cameras were still locked on the two newcomers, enjoying the spontaneous concert.  
“Thank you!” Choa cooed once the performance was finished. “That was the new song from AOA, our new album is out in the next few weeks!”  
She was still talking as Jimin pulled her away, running in the direction that their friends had gone.

Hyejeong looked like she was ready to punch someone in the face by the time her and Seolhyun reached her apartment.  
“I hate that woman so much.” She exclaimed.  
Seolhyun was about to reply, but as she stepped through the doors, she noticed a small, black haired figure ahead of her.  
“Mina?”  
The girl spun around and smiled widely. They ran towards each other and Mina lept into Seolhyun’s embrace.  
“Why are you here?” Seolhyun finally asked.  
“I think you should be asking her that..” She said, pointing towards Hyejeong.

Seolhyun looked dumbfounded as Hyejeong handed her the keys to her and Mina’s apartment. They had the other half of the top floor of the skyscraper, but the layout was slightly different. Choa had begged Hyejeong to let her stay with Seolhyun after learning of the singer’s plan. Jimin therefore had also asked to move in since (even though she pretended she didn’t) she loved being with Choa. There was 2 bedrooms, each with new furniture that Hyejeong had asked an interior designer to design. It didn’t take long before a removal van arrived with Seolhyun and Mina’s belongings which Mina had quickly packed before leaving.

“She paid for all of this?” Seolhyun asked Mina.  
“Everything. She rang me yesterday and arranged it all while you were asleep.”

It wasn’t long before Choa and Jimin had also arrived with all of their stuff. Jimin was moaning about how Choa needed to help unpack instead of cuddling her pink llama, but the woman was in a world of her own, singing to herself whilst lying on the floor.

It was almost 11pm when Seolhyun headed over to Hyejeong’s apartment and knocked on the door nervously. Despite having spent the past days together, Seolhyun was still anxious about talking to her idol. Hyejeong opened the door in just a button up shirt and stepped aside to let Seolhyun in. However the woman couldn’t move, she just stood staring at Hyejeong’s legs until she heard a chuckle from the singer and awkwardly headed inside, blushing.

“Thank you so much Hyejeong.” Seolhyun said once they were sitting on the sofa together.  
“Don’t worry about it babe.” Hyejeong replied smoothly, placing her arm around the smaller woman. They talked for an hour about their interests for almost an hour, snuggling into each other’s embrace until Seolhyun drifted off to sleep. Hyejeong carefully picked her up, being careful not to wake her. She walked out the apartment after grabbing her spare key and opened up the other apartment. Jimin was sitting on the sofa, looking like she wanted to die, while Choa and Mina sat on the floor together eating dry cereal and playing with Choa’s llama. She simply shook her head and walked past the scene and into Seolhyun’s bedroom. She placed her gently on the bed, grabbing the covers and placing them over her. Finally she kissed Seolhyun on the forehead before whispering “Sweet dreams beautiful.” and heading out.

Seolhyun opened her eyes and realised that Hyejeong just have carried her back to her bed - she smiled at the thought. That was until she realised the weight around her abdomen and saw Choa sleeping soundly with her head resting on Seolhyun’s chest. She smiled hopelessly, muttering to herself about how she mustn’t forget to find the postman. Next to her was Mina, sleeping with a similar expression whilst having a death grip on the llama toy. She thought it couldn’t get weirder until she looked on her other side and saw Jimin looking very tired and in a dinosaur onesie, sitting on the floor. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again and her bottom lip started trembling before she burst out screaming and crying.  
“I CAN’T SLEEP WITHOUT CHOA!” She repeated over and over until Seolhyun submitted and let Jimin climb into the bed also, hugging Choa from behind contently.

To: Hyejeong  
From: Seolhyun  
Please help me

To: Seolhyun  
From: Hyejeong  
You okay bby?

To: Hyejeong  
From: Seolhyun  
Sent: pic2526_14  
Choa has a death grip on me  
I can’t escape  
Pls  
Help

To: Seolhyun  
From: Hyejeong  
I’ll be right there


	6. Seolhyun doesn't really do much this chapter

Mina had never slept so well before in her life.  
Hyejeong didn’t waste any money, kitting their apartment out with the most expensive of furniture and materials.  
She had also never felt so warm: snuggled up to a singer she had just met after stealing her llama.

At first she had been nervous about moving, but after spending all night being a child again with the blonde, she was ready to live there forever. They had all spent the past 2 days indoors, since Hyejeong and Seolhyun had to hide from the press. Mina didn’t care much for the news so only knew what she’d seen on social media about it being leaked live on TV that Seolhyun and Hyejeong had slept together.

Staying in had been great. She didn’t think she would gel so well with Choa (and Jimin, even if she seemed annoyed at her all the time.) They spent most of their time exploring the facilities of the penthouse suites, enjoying splashing each other in the pool a little too much. Seolhyun spent all her time with Hyejeong, and they spent most of their time cooking food for everyone.

It got to the point that Hyejeong was going crazy indoors. She couldn’t deal with the only fresh air being from her balcony, and the only exercise from the gym. The only problem was that there seemed to be TV new vans parked outside, 24/7, just waiting for her to leave.

“Mina?” Seolhyun asked finally giving in. “We need you to go distract the journalist Yuna, so Hyejeong and I can escape.”  
Mina didn’t understand the importance of her job, but she quickly agreed since Seolhyun asked her so nicely.

She simply walked out of the building and the press perked up immediately. She stood there in awe as camera crews suddenly closed in on the doors, desperate for a glance at the celebrities inside. Mina recognised the reporter she had to distract immediately from the picture Hyejeong had showed her. She sauntered up, grinning nervously.  
“Hiiiiiiiiiii…” She enunciated, suddenly realising how pretty the woman was. Yuna looked down quickly and noticed the awkward persona. She was drawn to it immediately, and very quickly dropped her guard.  
“Hello there..”  
“Kwon Mina.” she replied smoothly. She batted her eyelids over enthusiastically. Mina had always been a hopeless flirt, but Yuna seemed to eat it all up.  
“Your name seems just as short and sweet as you I see…”  
Mina stuttered, smiling to herself shyly.  
“You know I’d love to talk more, but I have work right now sweetie.” Yuna continued sadly. “I finish work at 6 if you want to chat anymore?”  
Mina collected herself, almost sputtering after hearing the request. She turned her charm game up and planned her reply.  
“Hmmm I don’t know…” She said mischievously. “Maybe I had plans already…”  
“Well if something happens to your plans, my apartment has the most beautiful view of the river and some champagne that may be waiting for you.” She said whilst handing Mina her business card with her phone number on.

“So how did it go?” Hyejeong asked, when Mina entered the car. The young girl simply had a dreamy look in her eyes, and a lopsided smile on her face. She continued staring out the window before half heartedly replying.  
“She’s so dreamy…”  
Seolhyun’s head shot in her direction, and upon seeing the endearing look, glanced at Hyejeong questioningly. Hyejeong simply shrugged her shoulders and turned towards Mina again.  
“Who is?...”  
“Yuna..”  
“WHAT?” All other four women yelled.  
Mina snapped back into reality and looked questioningly at them all.  
“I’m going to her apartment for dinner tonight.” she continued.

Mina received a strong telling off after that. Once Seolhyun had convinced Hyejeong that Mina was free to go with anyone even if they didn’t approve, she received the list of things that Yuna was never to know. Mina didn’t really listen, she was still wrapped up in the image of Yuna in her head.

After spending the day out with the rest of the girls, she headed back on her own and prepared to get ready. She put on a cute little summer dress, which was white with orange flowers adorning the print. It wasn’t long before she reached the address that Yuna had on her card. She got out the lift and when she got to the apartment door, it was already open. She walked through and straight ahead through the glass sliding doors which headed out onto the balcony . She almost went into a trance, once she noticed the sun setting behind the skyscrapers, and the dim lights of the city illuminating the buildings. To her right was a table with an ice bucket and two bottles of champagne in. Sitting at that table was Yuna, sipping elegantly on her glass. She looked stunning in a loose white blouse and tight shorts.

“I knew you’d come.” She said, pouring a glass for the newcomer as she spoke.  
“How could I not when you’re so charming?” Mina replied with an adorable giggle.

“I hope Mina hasn’t told Yuna about my llama.” Choa said back home with a pout.  
“It’s okay, they’re not going to take the llama away.” Jimin replied (for once sympathetically.)  
“Where’s Seolhyun?”  
“Next door with Hyejeong.”  
“Let’s go Jimmy! I want to play hide and seek again.”  
“I think they’re a little busy right now…” Jimin replied awkwardly.  
“Busy? What do you-” Choa read Jimin’s facial expression and continued. “Oh…”  
Her face sunk and her eyes turned to puppy eyes.  
“OKAY OKAY CHOA DON’T GIVE ME THE EYES!! We can watch finding nemo and have turkey dinosaurs.”  
Her friend’s eyes lit up at the suggestion, and she wrapped her arms around Jimin.  
“You’re the best Jimmy!” She exclaimed, before characteristically falling straight to sleep on her shoulder.


	7. Seolhyun goes shopping

It had been a week since Seolhyun had moved into her new apartment with her friends, and it was all going perfectly. Mina had been spending quite a few nights out with Yuna (much to Hyejeong’s annoyance) and Choa had been decorating when no one was looking.

Seolhyun got out of bed and smelled the aroma of fresh paint and prepared herself, knowing that once she opened the door the apartment was going to be a completely different colour. She had already told Choa that they couldn’t have pink walls, so she was pleasantly surprised when she noticed that there wasn’t a painted red heart in sight.

Instead she saw her face.  
Right there on the wall.

Choa was delicately adding different shades of brown to her hair, smiling contently to herself. She felt less like she was about to faint, when she noticed more faces on the wall. Jimin and Choa were on the left, followed by Hyejeong and now Seolhyun.

Jimin was in a large paint stained T-Shirt and was sketching out the shape of Mina whilst the small girl posed dramatically for the rapper.  
“I’m not even going to ask.” Seolhyun said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a box of cereal and going out the door.

“Hyejeongieee open up!” She whined - smacking her forehead off the apartment entrance. It took about 40 seconds before the door actually opened. Hyejeong was about to speak but Seolhyun went into the kitchen and started preparing her breakfast, oblivious to the fact Hyejeong needed her to leave.  
“Seol!”  
“Yah? Do you want any?” She replied offering the taller girl her bowl. Hyejeong gave her a look of ‘Seolhyun, I want to eat cereal with you but get out’ but it was already too late.

“Oh look who it is!” A voice sounded from the next room. A young woman popped her head out from around the corner and Seolhyun recognised her instantly. She dropped her spoon and lowered the stool she was on down, trying to hide behind the breakfast bar. “So you’re the one who has been making MY job hell!”  
“Chanmi, I’ve already told you-”  
“Zip it. Kim Seolhyun, I am Hyejeong’s manager, but I’m sure you already knew that.”  
Seolhyun nodded nervously.  
“You having caused quite the scandal - Korea’s sweetheart: Shin Hyejeong a lesbian? No one knew until you came along...”

Hyejeong wanted to help, but Chanmi was relentless. Despite being barely of legal age, she knew how the music industry worked like no other - and when she was angry, Hyejeong certainly couldn’t stop her. Chanmi had only been her manager for a mere 12 weeks, and already had endured more from her scandals than any other manager had. She muttered sorry to Seolhyun and ran out of the apartment.

When she arrived back in about 20 minutes later, she was very confused. Seolhyun and Chanmi sat together on the sofa, in hysterics.  
“And THEN, she decided to do the show in her PAJAMAS. I mean can you image?”  
Hyejeong hated that story. Of course Chanmi would tell Seolhyun that one…  
“You two seem to be getting on fine!” She said, sarcastically.  
“Well I wasn’t really angry at her! How could anyone be? She’s an angel!”  
Seolhyun just grinned at Hyejeong mockingly.  
“I just wanted to get you out the room so I could tell her all the embarrassing things I know about you!” Chanmi continued, cackling as she watched the singer storm off out the apartment again.

She tried to storm off into the next door apartment, but that was not a good idea. The mural that she saw on the wall was okay, she found it slightly weird, but she had been friends long enough with Choa to understand the woman was a little impulsive at times. The problem was there was someone one the wall. Specifically the face of Seo Yuna.

When she thought it couldn’t get any worse, the very same woman was seated on the sofa, wrapped in the arms of Mina.  
“YOU!” She yelled, pointing a finger towards Yuna. She very uncharacteristically widened her eyes and looked immediately scared.  
Mina immediately stood up and possessively blocked her lover from Hyejeong.  
“Sit down, we need to talk about this.”  
Hyejeong didn’t stand down; still ready to jump and pounce on the reporter.  
“I will get Seolhyun..”  
At that Hyejeong defeatedly pulled up a chair, the menacing look never leaving her face.

After a whole lot of Hyejeong not listening, Seolhyun was called and brought to try and reason with Hyejeong. Yuna was extremely apologetic, apparently her coldness was only as a result of her loneliness - and now Mina was here, she no longer felt the need to crush Hyejeong to enjoy her days. Hyejeong (fairly enough) couldn’t see this, and kept telling Mina that Yuna would only spill her secrets again. Eventually Mina just snapped.  
“She doesn’t want to ruin your life Hyejeong!” She exclaimed. “But how else is she meant to get money when that’s the only job she can get?”  
Hyejeong didn’t have an answer to that. However, her manager did, and Chanmi had been quietly listening the whole time.

“I would happily hire you Yuna.” She stated bluntly, ignoring Hyejeong who cursed at her.  
“Hyejeong could use a new part time manager, and if it stops you creating the controversies…”

It took a few hours before Hyejeong had stopped sulking. Seolhyun dragged her out of the apartment. Chanmi had decided that she and Yuna would both move into the apartment as well, and while they gathered some things from their respective houses, Seolhyun was trusted with the task of calming the other woman down. They simply walked through the streets, Seolhyun not quite knowing what to do. Before long she stood facing a shopping centre and pulled Hyejeong by her hand through the doors.

“Come on Dongie, all you need is retail therapy!” Seolhyun cheerily suggested. Hyejeong subconsciously pulled her cap down further over her face and dipped her head, to try and avoid the crowds spotting her. ‘This could be fun I guess.’ She thought, before following Seolhyun into a shop.

It hadn’t even been 2 hours, and the womens’ arms were already stacked with bags. Seolhyun had been right. Both of them were having a tremendous time, picking out bizarre outfits for each of them to try on. They ended up buying a lot of clothes they both loved, before sitting down in a restaurant to eat.

Seolhyun was so tired that she ended up just laying her head on the table, and chanting ‘Korean beef’ until Hyejeong got up to order. The waitress recognised her immediately and started panicking. It was almost comical how she looked around intensely, searching for some other staff to help her not mess up. Upon realising there was no one to help her she slowly turned her head towards the singer and just stared open mouthed.  
“Uhhh…” Hyejeong awkwardly mumbled. “Can I please order?”  
The girl seemed to snap out of her trance and almost smacked herself in the head.  
“OH I’M SORRY!” She said a little too eagerly, before being shushed by Hyejeong. “Is Seolhyun here too?” Hyejeong nodded. “Aww you guys are really cute! Do you want me to move you to the back so no one spots you?”

Hyejeong headed back to the table, shaking Seolhyun.  
“Seoool.” She whined. “C’mon, we’re moving tables.”  
They instantly had two young waiters come and pick up their bags, escorting them through the restaurant and into a small private room.  
It was about five minutes before the table was flooded with food. It seemed as if something from the whole menu was here, and the waitress reappeared and started grilling all the meats.  
“I thought you just ordered beef..” Seolhyun whispered.  
“So did I…” Hyejeong replied.

Both women were ready to collapse when the table was cleared. They ended up making the waitress eat half of it as well, since they were brought slightly too much for just the both of them.  
By the end, the three of them were slumped in chairs, groaning about how they could never eat again. It was about 10 minutes before Hyejeong could even move, helping Seolhyun up and getting ready to go. She insisted that the restaurant couldn’t give her the food for free, and put a few notes on the table to cover the cost. Just as they were about to leave the waitress spoke again.  
“Could I… Have a picture?” She asked shyly.  
“Of course!” Hyejeong and Seolhyun replied in unison.  
She pulled out her phone and look a picture and the singer was wrapping her arms around Seolhyun, whilst they both grinned adorably. Having finally finished, they grabbed their bags and headed off, but not before Hyejeong slipped a wad of notes into the waitress’s hand, and mouthing thank you. With that they left the shop, and continued buying too many clothes.

By the time they returned, the newcomers had both emptied their things into their respective draws, and Hyejeong was actually able to exist near Yuna, without trying to attack her. Hyejeong very quickly realised how different the journalist was to what she thought, and tried to make an effort to be nice.

Mina and Yuna started cooking food for everyone, and Choa finished painting Chanmi on the wall to go alongside the rest of the girls. They all sat around the TV as they ate, watching pokemon like kids and getting on surprisingly well. They were all too busy laughing and enjoying themselves that they lost track of time, and before they knew it, it was 2am.

They all went into their respective rooms, apart from Seolhyun who was very quickly pushed out by Mina who pulled Yuna through the door, apologizing to her friend before slamming the wood shut.

She headed out and headed into Hyejeong’s apartment, and deciding to pay a visit to the balcony. She was expecting to just stay for a few minutes to see the view before going to sleep on Hyejeong’s sofa, but she suddenly felt hands on her back, and she was shoved into the warm water of the pool.  
“SHIN HYEJEONG I AM GOING TO KILL Y-....”  
She quickly stopped talking as she turned around and saw Hyejeong only a few centimetres from her face, in only a very revealing bikini.  
“You were saying?” Hyejeong whispered into her ear dangerously, smirking.


	8. Seolhyun is full of filth

Previously

She headed out and headed into Hyejeong’s apartment, and deciding to pay a visit to the balcony. She was expecting to just stay for a few minutes to see the view before going to sleep on Hyejeong’s sofa, but she suddenly felt hands on her back, and she was shoved into the warm water of the pool.  
“SHIN HYEJEONG I AM GOING TO KILL Y-....”  
She quickly stopped talking as she turned around and saw Hyejeong only a few centimetres from her face, in only a very revealing bikini.  
“You were saying?” Hyejeong whispered into her ear dangerously, smirking.

Hyejeong’s smile was devilishly mischievous; only growing when Seolhyun unconsciously took a step back and swallowed.  
“Do I still make you nervous Seol?” She questioned.  
Seolhyun couldn't even answer. She just stared sheepishly at Hyejeong, watching the droplets of water trickle down her neck. She followed them down, feeling the perspiration on her brow grow as her gaze fell on the singer's breasts. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the perfectly sculpted body in front of her but it wasn't long before she felt a finger on her chin, lifting her head up.

“My eyes are up here.”

Hyejeong's teasing had clearly worked as Seolhyun couldn't control herself any longer, closing the distance with urgency and pressing her lips to Hyejeong's own.

Seolhyun possessive laced her fingers through Hyejeong's hair, pulling her head closer while the latter's arms snaked their way around Seolhyun's waist.

They managed to break apart from a moment to exit the pool before Hyejeong picked Seolhyun up and walked towards her room. She reached the door and backed the woman in her arms against it, letting her mouth wander down her neck, kissing it with lust and smiling as she listened to Seolhyun's ragged breathing.

She interrupted it momentarily to reach for the door handle, before kissing her once again, only stopping before they hit the bed to remove Seolhyun's shirt.

It's safe to say, neither of them slept very much that night..


	9. Seolhyun goes on a date

Seolhyun was having a nice dream. She didn’t often dream, but when she did, her mind filled with the wondrous scenery and she never wanted to wake up. However, on this fateful morning, she was awoken from her picturesque dream by someone shaking her shoulders. As she started to stir out of her dream, she noticed a weight pressing down on her and when she opened her eyes, realised it was Hyejeong. She flushed upon feeling the smooth skin against hers, and lay there staring up at Hyejeong.

“I’ve been thinking…” Hyejeong said. “I’ve been doing this all wrong.”

Seolhyun replied only with a confused look.

“I mean… I don’t want us to just keep sleeping together. There’s nothing wrong with it… It’s just I don’t want you to be someone who I end up pushing away because we never go any further. I don’t often date people Seolhyun, I only really sleep with them once and then forget about who they were. I don’t want us to be like that.”

She sat up and started fiddling with her hands nervously, before continuing.

“I just want to ask, simply because you already mean far too much to me to just throw away…”

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”

“...”

“Seol?”

“You dork.” Seolhyun replied with a smile. “Of course!”

Hyejeong looked elated, and dived forward, snuggling into Seolhyun adorably. They lay like that embracing each other for a while afterwards: both with wide smiles adorning their faces.

 

Jimin had a plan. It came to her as she tried to ask Choa to move when she was sitting in the doorway singing to her llama toy.  
“Choa…. Excuse me.” She had said, before being hit by lyrical inspiration. She and Choa had spent the following day in their room, writing lyrics as inspired by Jimin’s break through. They were especially excited however, since their karaoke sessions with their flatmates had been extremely promising; each girl really knowing how to sing or rap.

Mina was the first one to be signed up, closely followed by Yuna.

Choa came in the door, which a llama matching her own, apart from this one had a neatly tied bow around its head. She spotted her target on the sofa playing on her phone.  
“Mina!” She exclaimed, rushing over and sitting beside her.  
“Hiiiiiii.” Mina replied.  
“I got you something…”  
“A LLAMA?????”  
“In return for the llama… You need to join my band! Ooh and get Yuna to join too okay cool bye!” Choa said in spitfire, rushing out of the room before Mina could say anything else.  
“A band hm?” She spoke to herself. “Sounds fun.”

When Jimin approached Chanmi about the idea, she was all on board: only requesting that Jimin would be the manager to which they agreed. After that, Seolhyun closely followed, not really having much to lose. The only problem was Hyejeong.

The singer already had an extremely successful career, and joining a group could be a big risk which may not pay off. Hyejeong could not (no matter how hard she tried) get angry at Choa. To tell the woman off would be like speaking badly to her mother. Therefore Choa ended up on Hyejeong’s sofa by herself, with the task of recruiting the final crucial part of their plan.

“Hyejeongie.”  
“Choaya?”  
“If I ask you something will you promise to say yes?” Choa asked, batting her eyelashes cutely.  
“It depends on what it is..”

Choa realised Hyejeong probably wasn’t going to say yes if she asked now, but she had prepared for this.  
“I see how it is. You’re ignoring me because I’m a girl and I’m tiny right? It can’t be like this, I’m a very scary person!” she said, gasping in shock as Hyejeong only raised an eyebrow.

“I can’t say yes if you don’t tell me what it is Ch-”

“Well you know what… I think you’re about to find out my secret.” Choa cut in, putting on a very terrible angry voice. “YOU KNOW SHIN HYEJEONG, THE SMALLEST CHILLIES ARE THE SPICIEST!”  
Hyejeong looked visibly distressed as Choa shouted and gave it.  
“OKAY OKAY! YES.”  
Choa’s face immediately lit up and she looked like was never sad at all. (Aegyo power.)  
“We’re launching our group debut soon!”  
“Shit.” Hyejeong replied, realising what she had gotten herself into. “My company is going to kill me… You better know what you are doing Choa..”

That night Hyejeong and Seolhyun headed out together for their date. They both dressed casually, but made an effort to please the other. Hyejeong’s eyes lit up when she saw Seolhyun dressed in a white shirt and jeans, still managing to take her breath away.

Seolhyun almost started crying upon noticing how beautiful her date was. She still looked just as amazing as the first time they met, and Seolhyun was having a hard time believing that the beautiful woman in front of her had actually asked her out. Hyejeong had been her crush for longer than she could remember, and it it was all so surreal as she grabbed Seolhyun’s hand, smiling as they walked down the street.

It wasn’t long before Seolhyun guessed where Hyejeong was taking her. She had mentioned a few times her particular liking to the forest and a particular lake which wasn’t that far away. Soon they were on the short train journey to it. They cuddled for the duration, Seolhyun quite quickly falling asleep. It wasn’t long before she was being shook awake, and the women made their way off the train and through the forest.

After a short walk they ended up at their destination. There was a parting in the trees, and a vast lake stretched out in it, spanning the view. Both women gasped in shock at the sight in front of them. The trees were silhouetted as the sun started to set behind them, and the light shimmered on the surface of the lake, making the water look a majestic blue.  
“It’s beautiful.” Seolhyun sighed in awe.  
“It is. Almost as much as you….” Hyejeong replied greasily.

Once that had overcome the shock of the view, Hyejeong pulled out a picnic and they ate and chatted about random things, enjoying the random silences while they surveyed the landscape, and of course taking a few photographs of them with the forest in the background. Hyejeong was packing up all of the food once they had finished, when Seolhyun pulled off her clothes suddenly and ran towards the water, diving headfirst into the lagoon. It was only a few seconds before Hyejeong joined her, and soon they were splashing around in the water together having fun. Hyejeong ended up circling her arms around Seolhyun’s bare waist and pulling her close. She held the younger girl close, staring into her eyes and getting lost in the different shades and the way that the light reflected off her iris.  
“You really are incredible Kim Seolhyun.”  
With that, she placed their foreheads together, lowering her voice to a whisper.  
“I’m so glad I found you.” She continued before connecting their lips in a sweet and tender kiss.

Little did they know, the rest of their friends sat precariously placed in a tree quite far away, observing the romance.  
“Awwww how cuteeeeeee!” Mina cooed, watching Yuna with her insanely good camera, snap perfect shots of them.  
“They going to kill us…” Jimin replied.  
“Ohhh no Jimmy! I’m sure they’ll love these. They can put them in their wedding photo album book!” Choa said excitedly.

 

It was only the next day when all the 7 women were crowded into Hyejeong’s private dance studio, that they started putting together their choreography for Jimin and Choa’s song. Much to everyone’s glee, Jimin had shut down Choa’s idea for ‘the Choa song’ as being their debut track which had sent her to the verge of tears. Luckily Seolhyun had swooped in and saved them, assuring Choa that she could have a solo with her self written song.

Chanmi was taking the lead with the dancing, having planned the entire routine once she was asked to be in the group. They began practicing, over and over again for hours. Hours turned into days, and days turned into weeks. Before long, they had a single put together and a debut track ready to go. Hyejeong’s company had adopted Jimin and Choa’s old name AOA, and planned for their debut to be released that night. They all gathered around their computer, watching the time in the bottom right corner tick on, agonisingly slowly.

It soon reached 5pm, and their video popped up on the channel’s videos. All the girls cheered and exchanged hugs, everyone (apart from Choa who seemed to have no clue what was going on) wiped away tears as they fell, elated at the fact they had produced something they felt so proud of.

They decided to go out for celebration drinks a few hours later, and had neglected to check how well the song was doing on the charts. It was only when they reached the doors to leave the apartment complex, that they realised there were people crowded around, with homemade posters, shouting their names in hope they could catch a glimpse of them. Photographers were also there, and as soon as they stepped out the doors.

“I didn’t expect this…” Seolhyun whispered to Hyejeong.  
“We have to do something… We need to please the fans!” Jimin plotted.

It was as if Hyejeong read her mind, as she placed her hand on Seolhyun’s back and tilted her body backwards, before giving her a chaste kiss.  
“That wasn’t what I meant Hyejeong but it works.” Jimin said, rolling her eyes as the younger member’s antics. The crowds screamed and the 7 girls started to walk towards their car, waving as they went.

“You didn’t have to do that Hyedongie…” Seolhyun whispered once they were all seated.  
“But you looked so cute! How could I help myself?” Hyejeong replied, smirking, before the car pulled away and AOA headed out on their first adventure.


	10. Seolhyun gets in an argument

It was a week after their debut, and AOA were very busy. Tomorrow was going to be their first music show performance and they had spent the past days, slaving away in the studio practicing. All of this combined with their lack of sleep from the previous night: they were quite exhausted. 

See, just as everyone was heading towards their rooms, Choa got confused and bumped into Yuna who politely said “excuse me.”

And all hell broke loose. 

Choa started singing at the top of her voice, which was met by Chanmi very quickly dancing in the corridor. They all found the song too catchy, and consequently joined the singing and dancing. Hyejeong had heard the noise nextdoor and dragged Seolhyun into the other apartment with urgency, until they too were joining in the show. 

It was now 3am, and they couldn’t stop singing so decided to start a V-live video. Despite it being so early, over 2000 people started watching in the first minute. They kept singing excuse me over and over, until Choa actually fell asleep on the floor and they decided it was probably a good idea to sleep. 

So here they were in their apartment 4 hours later, attempting to wake up so they could catch their train to Seoul. Choa was sleepily grabbing onto a moody Jimin, who was aggressively pouring coffee into mugs for the women. They were all sitting peacefully, when Seolhyun burst in, in a panic because she hadn’t packed anything and as if on cue, 4 men walked through the door, ready to collect their luggage. 

A rush ensued as everyone realised they didn’t actually pack the basic things they needed for the trip. The men looked startled as everyone jumped up from the sofa, shouting about various items of clothing apart from Choa who broke into tears and started shouting about her llama. 

Hyejeong walked in the door with the luggage in hand and rolled her eyes at her friend’s antics.   
“You can tell they’ve never been on tour before.” She joked with one of the luggage men, but he just gave her a confused look.  
“Okay then…” She said, stepping away awkwardly and going to help the other girls pack. 

It was a few hours later, and they were somehow ontime for their train. The journey went quite quickly with most people falling asleep as soon as their butts hit the seats, but Seolhyun spent her time admiring the scenery out the window. She checked her phone, and finally decided she was going to respond to the messages from home. She made her way to the end of the cabin and away from anyone. 

She frowned, but none the less, pressed the call button next to her Mum’s name. She waited anxiously as the number dialed. Tears threatened to leave her eyes, but she pulled it together. She heard the sound of the phone being picked up and froze.   
“Seolhyun?” the voice from the other end sounded. 

“Mother.” She replied bluntly, suddenly realising she had no idea what she was supposed to say. In a moment of panic, Seolhyun forgot about the horrible messages she had received and the tears Hyejeong had wiped away that night, and only needed her family.

“I’ve missed you.” She whispered, letting a solitary tear fall down her cheek.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m heading to Seoul with my band.” 

“I didn’t raise you like this Kim Seolhyun.” Upon hearing those words Seolhyun lost it.

“You didn’t raise me like what Mother? You didn’t raise me to be happy? You didn’t raise me to enjoy my life?” Her tone grew harsher with each word, and by the end she let tears cascade down her cheeks. 

“I didn’t raise you to be an abomination!” her mother retaliated. “I have spent my life bringing you up, making sure you grew up to be a good child. And then I see you on TV of all places! At that club with that girl, and the footage of you both in her room. It’s disgusting, you’re a disgrace to me. I raised you in the right way, in a way so you’d be happy with everything you do.”

“Then you clearly raised me perfectly!” Seolhyun replied, spite building in her tone. “Because when I got here mother, I was very quick to do who I wanted to do and she was so perfect.” Her mother’s startled gasp only spurred her on. “And you’ve always wanted me to be happy? Well her mouth made me happier in 10 minutes then you’ve made me in my entire life!”

“KIM SEOLHYUN!” 

“Not that you’d ever know how that felt. You only ever fucked Dad and look at how lonely you both are now.”

“Watch your profanity Kim Seolhyun. I am your mother!”

“And I’m dating a rockstar so fuck you, I’ve met 6 new friends, and they’re already better family than you’ll ever be!” 

With that she hung up the phone and let a scream rip through her throat and more tears rinse her cheeks. She didn’t even notice that she seemed to have awoken all of her friends, and had just stood by the doors, listening to the argument unfold. Hyejeong jumped into action, pulling her girlfriend into her arms and shooing the other women away. 

“If it helps baby, I thought you were really sassy.” Hyejeong mumbled into Seolhyun’s ear, smiling as she got a chuckle out of the other girl. They stayed there until Seolhyun fell asleep, when Hyejeong picked her up carefully, and brought her back to their seats. When she got there, the rest of the women were all crying about what Seolhyun had said about them. It wasn’t long before Hyejeong joined them, they really were all a family. One big, weird family. 

 

After getting off the train, the women had made it to their hotel pretty easily. There had been little paparazzi, and they managed to make it inside without too much hassle. They were very quick to pick rooms, with the 2 couples sharing rooms, and the rest in another. There was another room, but Jimin had refused to be without both Choa and Chanmi, claiming ‘I can’t leave my wife and child!’ much to everyone else’s confusion. 

It wasn’t long before everyone was asleep, the journey having proved too tiring for them. They had to rest of course, making sure they were ready for the show the next day. They slept soundly, quite unaware of what would happen to them the next day...


	11. Seolhyun is in trouble

“Girls, you’re on in 5.” a young man stated, listening to the commands from his headset.

 

The 7 women of AOA were all huddled together, faces sculpted by nerves, waiting backstage for their first performance. Their manager started to usher them towards the opening where the stage started. Hyejeong was smiling peacefully, used to the pressures of performing; was surrounded by her anxious friends. She reached for Seolhyun’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

 

“You’ll love it once you’re singing.” She whispered before the 7 were ushered out onto the stage. 

  
  


Hyejeong had been right. Seolhyun had loved the thrill of the performance, and had not expected the audience to be so supportive. Infact, she actually though the concert ended too soon, and if she could, would have loved to perform more songs. 

 

Eager to get back to the hotel and rest, the girls headed for the dressing rooms once again to change back and it wasn't long before Choa was asleep on the floor. When their manager walked in, Jimin was straddling her, slapping her cheeks with her palm, trying to wake her. With a frustrated sigh, Jimin slumped down and started to nap on top of her friend. 

“I don't understand you girls…” the manager sighed before walking promptly out the room again. 

 

“Seolhyun. Hyejeong. Please stop making out in the changing room, we want to go back.” Yuna exclaimed, laughing as a flustered Seolhyun appeared from behind a curtain, doing up her blouse and keeping her head down to mask the blush forming on her cheeks. Hyejeong followed shortly, a lot more collected and rocking her old look of ‘look at me I'm a badass’. 

 

AOA ended up leaving the building with Choa and Jimin still sleeping soundly, but placed on a moving clothes rack which Chanmi and Yuna were pushing. It wasn't until they had returned to the hotel that they started to stir from their sleep. However it wasn’t long before Choa clung onto Jimin and went into a slumber again.  After transferring the pair to a sofa in the sitting room of their hotel rooms, the rest of the girls sat down and started to watch the TV together.

 

They were all so tired, that they almost didn’t hear the knock at the door. Hyejeong managed to drag herself out of her and Seolhyun’s bed, and sleepily throw on an oversized shirt. She was expecting their manager, but was rather confused to be faced with a middle aged woman she had never met before.

She ran a hand through her hair as she stared at the woman, waiting to see what she wanted.

“Can I help you?” she asked after a few more seconds of awkward tension. She simply kept on staring up at the tall singer in front of her, and gulped. Upon noticing the confused look on Hyejeong’s face she remembered why she was there in the first place. 

 

“Shin Hyejeong?” she finally replied.

“That would be me…” Hyejeong cockily replied.

“Don’t use that tone with me. Respect your elders you delinquent!” The woman answered back angrily.

In response Hyejeong simply uttered “c _ razy woman”  _ and swung the door shut. 

 

It took about 2 seconds before Hyejeong became slightly worried when she heard furious pounding on the door. By this point, a sleepy Seolhyun had wandered out of her and Hyejeong’s room to see what the noise was in her underwear.

“What’s going on babe?” she asked, peering at the door.

“I don’t know, some crazy hag started lecturing me…”

The banging continued, now accompanied by yelling and Hyejeong once again opened the door. 

 

“You are disturbing my friends, will you please kindly fuck of-” She began to speak. 

“Mum?…….” Seolhyun whispered.

Hyejeong went pale. Stories of Seolhyun’s mum sickened her, but she still wanted to convince her she was a good girlfriend, which she definitely hadn't done. Seolhyun took a moment to realise her mum was starting at her lividly, and thought it would have been wise to put some clothes on before going to the door. 

 

She woman strode forward towards her daughter, and before Hyejeong could react, she raised her hand and brought it down with a crash onto Seolhyun’s cheek. 

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!” Hyejeong screamed, running towards Seolhyun and pushing her girlfriend behind her. Seolhyun took one look at her infuriated mother, and grabbed a coat and shoes, before bolting out the door. 

 

By this point the other members had heard the commotion and left their rooms just in time to see Seolhyun run from room. Hyejeong didn’t even bother with putting on shoes, and only stopped to glare at Seolhyun’s mother momentarily.

 

Seolhyun didn’t know the city she was wondering. All she knew was that she didn’t know the way back, and she definitely hadn’t been watching which streets she was turning down. She could only focus on the tears streaming out of her eyes and cascading down her cheeks. She kept walking, not knowing the direction she was heading in, until a hand around her mouth stopped her. Assuming it was Hyejeong having caught up with her, she turned around but was met with a balaclava over a man’s face. In his left hand he held a knife, and raised it up towards Seolhyun.

“Don’t move.” He warned. She didn’t dare reply, and was lead into a car, before feeling a bat hit her head and her vision go black. 


	12. Seolhyun is in a car

Empty cries echoed around the city that night. Hyejeong had been searching for hours, letting the rain pour over her hair and face; if anything, the drops masked her tears. She reached the point of physical exhaustion eventually, collapsing on street corner and sobbing into her frozen hands.

Her heart ached with worry. Despite it not being long, she missed Seolhyun's warmth and soft skin, wishing for nothing else than to be snuggled up together at their hotel. Upon thinking about her girlfriend, she turned hysterical, almost screaming from her aggressive crying. 

After a few minutes, a small crowd had gathered across the road from her, debating on wether to check if the woman was okay or not. Not long later, one woman came over and knelt down beside her.  
“Are you okay Miss?” She asked, her voice etched with concern.  
Hyejeong managed to momentarily lookup, before her eyes filled with fluid and she hid her face.

Whispers from the crowd filled her ears after that.  
“Was that Shin Hyejeong?”  
“What is she doing out here alone?”  
The woman simply turned around and placed her finger on her lips, before helping Hyejeong up off the concrete.

“My name is Kahi, don’t worry honey.” She consoled. “My apartment is just here, come in and warm up and I’ll help you.”

Hyejeong didn’t have much choice, having left her phone and getting lost in the city, so she accepted the kind woman’s offer and followed her into the warmth.

The apartment was very minimal and smart, putting Hyejeong at ease instantly when she stepped in. The space was an open plan living area and kitchen. Hyejeong couldn't help but admire the sophistication of the apartment. "She must be a business woman..." The singer though to herself. She sat down on the sofa, and before long Kahi reappeared with some spare clothing. Once Hyejeong had changed she began trying to help.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” She said soothingly, placing her hand reassuringly on Hyejeong’s back. The girl cleared her throat and spoke.  
“My girlfriend. I can’t find her.” She replied longingly. After composing herself once again, Hyejeong began to tell the story of Seolhyun’s mother arriving, and how Hyejeong lost sight of her when she entered an alleyway.

Once the singer had calmed down again, she followed Kahi to a room, just next to the kitchen. Upon entering, she was in awe of the technology surrounding her. Several computers were placed along a large work surface, each connected to 4 monitors. The older woman immediately began typing in the central desktop, bring up on a large screen local CCTV footage. Hyejeong raised her eyebrow and gave Kahi a ‘are you just a badass vigilante’ look, and her reply was simply a knowing smirk.

“Look here Hyejeong.” Kahi called after a few minutes. “I think I’ve found her.”  
Hyejeong wasted no time in rushing over hastily, and concentrating on the pixelated video in front of her.  
“From the pictures I’ve seen, it certainly looks like her doesn’t it?” She asked, smiling when her suspicions were confirmed with Hyejeong’s nod.  
“In that case, she was going down here, and there is no feed further down this alley but there is a car driving off which means, since she never left on camera, she must have been in that car.”

The 2 women wasted no time in leaving the apartment and going to find the car.  
Kahi explained the plan on the way to her car.  
“I’ve tracked the number plate and the car is still moving so we can catch up to it without too much hassle. Do you want to call anyone before this gets intense?”  
“I should call my friends.” Hyejeong replied as they entered the garage.

They both climbed into Kahi’s sleek black SUV, and the older woman opened up a dial pad on a screen in front of Hyejeong for her to call the group on. The phone didn’t even get chance to ring for more than 2 seconds before it was picked up urgently.

“HYEJEONG?” Came Jimin’s panicked voice from through the speakers in the car as they pulled out onto the road.  
“Calm down Jimmy. I’m okay.” She reassured her friend.  
“Did you find Seol?”  
“I’m going to get her now. Don’t worry.” Jimin seemed like she was about to explode on the line so Hyejeong asked for Choa to take the phone.

“Dongie!” The oldest member greeted her.  
“Choaya, are you taking care of everyone?”  
“They don’t need taking care of! Who’s taking care of you dong dong?”

“I am princess.” Kahi spoke suddenly.  
“Kahi?” Choa’s voice replied.  
“Hey there lil sis.” Kahi responded, grinning and Hyejeong’s confused look.  
“Take care of Hyejeong! She is fragile. And visit me soon!” Choa answered, her excitement very obvious in her voice.  
“I will babe, don’t worry about us, we’ll have Seolhyun back soon. We have to go now honey, I’ll see you later.”   
With that Kahi ended the call, and increased the speed of the car by jamming her foot down on the accelerator.

Hyejeong meanwhile was still confused.  
“You’re Choa’s sister?”  
“Mmmm hmmm.”  
“But she doesn’t have a sister called Kahi…”  
“She does have one called Park Ji-young. Changing your name comes in handy every now and then.” Kahi replied with a mischievous wink.

It was almost an hour later and they had finally caught up to be within a mile of the car.  
“Looks like they’re stopping here. I’ll get into their surveillance before we think of a plan.”  
Hyejeong nodded in response, trying to hide her nervousness. Ahead of them was a large shipping container yard, and it looked like a very suspicious place. There was no way this kidnapping was a coincidence, they wanted Seolhyun for some reason. This was too carefully planned.  
“Calm down kiddo, we’re getting your girlfriend back. Don’t you worry.”


End file.
